Burning Low (My version)
by adventurewinx
Summary: Emmet Brickowski may be jealous when Riana is hanging out with Hiro.


*******NOTE***** I'm doing this for fun. I'm not dead. I've been busy with school stuff and guess what? I'm continuing My Little Frozen. I will update it as soon as I can. Plus, I'm discontinuing some stories. That's because some of them aren't really nice and there are too many. Me and my friends came up with this idea because we were fans of Lego Movie, ROTG, Winx Club, Adventure Time and My Little Pony. It was called "Guardian Time". So I've decided to create MY version of Burning Low. Enjoy! :)**

**Plus, I'm excited for Big Hero 6, and the main character, Hiro, is my 6th crush on my crush list. I've then decided to make him my version of Flame Princess.**

In a starry night, stars trembled the sky, a light emerged from a house made from metal. Beside it, it was Riana and Hiro. "Well, looks like Baymax's house is done!" Riana threw a metal, and she was finished. She turned around and shouted "Mikaela! Stacy! Want to check out the new house?"

Mikaela and Stacy were Riana's best friends since 1st Grade. They often fight, but they are known as BFFFE (Best Friends Forever For Eternity). Mikaela answered "Nah, don't let us interrupt you, you two have fun."

Stacy and Mikaela were drawing their crushes. Stacy's crush, Benny, was a spaceman who was a Master Builder and Mikaela had a crush, Jack Frost. If there's a girl like Rapunzel or Elsa to take him, she would back them off and say "HE'S MINE!".

Hiro then faced Baymax, his robot, and said "Baymax, go check it out." The jelly floppy robot then entered the house and laid down on the metal bed. He jumped up and down. Hiro, taking note of this, faced Riana and said "He loves it!" Riana blushed profusely, and said "Great!" .

Baymax then tried the laser gun that Riana made and the laser went to the grass near Riana's legs. "Nah, It doesn't hurt bad as it used to." But the laser suddenly made fire, and the fire went to Riana's legs. She screamed hysterically, and ran yelling "Oh Glob! Oh Glob!" She jumped to a water nearby, and Mikaela, Baymax, Stacy and Hiro leaned over to see if she's okay.

"Girlfriend!" Stacy shouted. She often called her girlfriend. Riana emerged and shouted "I'm okay!" They all sighed in relief. Hiro shouted "Do the thing I like!" Riana then showed her teeth, and swallowed the water, then used her teeth to spit it out. Hiro chuckled.

"Now do the thing me and Stacy like!" Riana raised her arms and said "Magic Winx, Flyrix!" She then transformed into her Flyrix form. Flyrix was an ancient power which cointained the Master Builder ability. She and her friends were fairies like the Winx. She then went underwater and flew through the water as fast as she can until she emerged with water splashing everywhere.

Mikaela and Stacy chuckled, and Stacy said "Alright, Riana that's enough." Riana flew out of the water and changed back to her original form. Hiro then approached her and said "Thanks for building Baymax's home, I'm so happy for you.". Riana blushed again, she reached out her arms and asked "Do you want to hug?"

Hiro answered "Yes." But before they could hug, Mikaela stopped them, and she said "Woah, there! Wait a minute!" She then build a mechanic suit for Riana which was blue. Riana and her friends were Master Builders too. Mikaela finished and said "Alright, suit is on. You can hug now."

They went closer and they looked away rubbing each other's arms and blushed, and they faced each other and hugged. Stacy squealed like a baby, watching them hug. She loved seeing her BFFFE be with the one she loved.

They stopped, and Riana said "Bye." Hiro whispered "Bye, Riana." She then walked away, with her 2 BFFFEs, and turned around walking, and shouted "Bye!" She stumbled because of the suit. Hiro waved back, and went to Baymax.

"Looks like you date went really well, girlfriend." Mikaela said. Riana then replied "Um, I don't know, was the hug okay? Give me some tips, girl." Mikaela shrugged and replied "Girl, you've gotta let things take their natural path." They all stopped, and Mikaela, the fairy of rainbows, drew some stairs representing tiers with colors using her magic.

"Look, now let's explain some junk about dating, I got it from Jake."Riana leaned closely to listen while looking at the tiers. Stacy explained "Right now you're at Tier 1, which is hugging." She explained while pointing at the 2nd stair.

"But pretty soon, you'll be at Tier 2, which is smooching." She explained while pointing to the 3rd stair. "Then down the path you'll make it to Tier 5, which will make you discover the things he never explained." She pointed at the 6th stair.

"Then you will proceed to Tier 8, which you will touch him for the very first time. Very special." She pointed at the 9th stair. Riana moved her hand and pointed it to the 13th stair, asking "What about Tier 15?"

Mikaela answered sternly "Stay away from that!" Riana stayed silent, and Stacy warned "Do not do Tier 15!"Riana bit her lip and said "Dude, I do not know what you're talking about." Mikaela then got rid of the staircase and assured her "Don't worry about it, girlfriend. Just let things naturally move to Tier 2."

Stacy then covered her nose, even Mikaela. Stacy then said "And, oh, um... you need a shower dude." Riana removed her mechanic arm and said "What?!" She smelled herself, and said in disgust "Ew, gross!" She has been definitely in that suit for many minutes and now it smelled, and now she smells.

They walked back to the tower near the North Pole, and Riana asked "Do you think Hiro will smell me?" Mikaela answered "Probably." Riana then said "Crud." They opened the door, and what appears in front of them was a man with brunette hair and a stick of hair at the back, and he was a construction worker. He had brown eyes. "What's up, girls?"

Riana, Mikaela and Stacy yelled in surprise "EMMET?!" Mikaela then asked "What the nuts are you doing in here?" Emmet then grabbed some bricks and put it in a sack. "Collecting bricks that you gave me, you guys weren't home so I let myself in." Emmet was in his 20s, so clearly he's 21 years old.

Stacy then replied "Oh." Riana blushed at him, and said "I'm gonna take a shower, Emmet, do not inhale!" Emmet raised an eyebrow and asked "Huh? Why?" Riana replied "Just don't!" She then jumped to the ladder which leads to their room. Emmet, confused asked them "What was it about?"

Mikaela replied "Nah, she's just all smelly from a day with her guy friend." Emmet curiously said "Oooh, a guy friend, do tell!" Stacy started to get nervous because if he found out, he will be upset. Stacy then said "Oh, we shouldn't say. That's her business." He approached them and said "Oh come on, you can tell me."

Mikaela then said "That's her personal biz, you've got to respect the girl's privacy."Emmet then smiled and said "Your right, I'll respect it." Then Stacy and Mikaela both said in unison "Hiro! SHE'S WITH A HERO NAMED HIRO!"

Emmet gasped and said in disbelief "What?!" Mikaela then said "We never meant to tell stories out of school. But pretty soon, she's gonna make it to Tier 2!" Emmet then said worriedly "No, this is impossible!" Stacy answered "Oh, it is possible!"

Emmet looked like he was gonna cry, but he didn't and said "I never thought...Hiro..I-I have to go." He then ran slowly to the door and took out a gadget and said "Bricksburg!" then he disappeared. Mikaela and Stacy looked back, and Stacy said "Huh, weird." Mikaela's sister, Andrea, who is part of the group along with their 2 friends Bella and Anne, said "Guess who video chatting with you two!"

She took out the remote and the TV opened. It was Applejack and Rarity, waving. Mikaela and Stacy gasped and said "Applejack! Rarity!" Rarity then said "How are you doing, darlings?" Applejack then said "How are ya'll?"

Emmet kicked his apartment's door open, and ran to his bed saying "No, no." He then took out his journal and wrote RIANA+ HIRO=. He then muttered "Oh, Gob. I thought I'd be ready for this."

TO BE CONTINUED!

I will upload the other parts soon. Bye! Leave a review!


End file.
